In a number of electrical connection instances, electrical circuit ground or electrical circuit completion is achieved through parent structure. For example, in simplifying automobile electrical wiring systems, it has long been customary to connect one battery terminal to the automobile metallic frame or chassis. Individual functioning circuits, such as for energizing the starting motor, are effected by wiring from the battery terminal which floats with respect to chassis to the user device and by electrically connecting the user device as a load between such wiring and the chassis.
This latter connection is often effected at present by direct mechanical connection of the user device housing to the chassis, e.g., as in the case of tail lamps releasably retained in housing openings by conductive mounting springs electrically continuous with the return sides of the lamp filaments. In other instances, where the user device has an electrical return terminal insulated with respect to the user device housing, such as the starting motor, radio and other units, it is necessary to employ an adjunct member, typically an electrically conductive strap, connected between such terminal and the automobile chassis.
In the case of present day automobiles, various diverse conneccions exist for radios, inclusive of antenna input connection, power connection, equalizers and the like where printed circuits are employed for coordinating the various inputs. In one prior art connector arrangement for this purpose, a plastic and thus electrically insulative housing has a front face into which extend four separate compartments for respective receipt of the diverse input connectors. In each compartment an array of male contacts is supported by the housing in disposition corresponding to the array of female contacts in the connector to be seated in the compartment. The male contacts have first ends facing the front face and second opposite ends extending outwardly of the housing sufficiently to enter openings in a printed circuit board and be soldered in place therein. A ground or return power connection is effected among the midst of the male contacts. As heretofore known, this latter connection is required to be made by such electrically conductive strap connection from the printed cicuit board to the automobile chassis.